As the Internet develops rapidly and the material and spiritual culture of people becomes increasingly rich, in the Internet, there are more and more requirements on applications for videos, especially for high-definition videos. However, a high-definition video has a very large amount of data; if it is intended that the high-definition video can be transmitted in the Internet with limited bandwidth, a problem to be resolved first is a problem of compression and encoding of the high-definition video.